New York Rescue
by oxJulia51xo
Summary: "Everything had happened so fast...and my ankle HURT. I gazed into Chad's crystal blue eyes, and an instant feeling of relief and safety set over me. I barely noticed the pain as Chad soothed me and told me everything was alright." One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of the scenarios referenced in this story.

Chad's POV

"Chad, come _on_! We're gonna be late!" Sonny told me.

"Listen, Munroe, I didn't have any lunch…and we aren't going to be late." I replied, stepping into the line for a hotdog stand.

"Urgh…you can wait in this line, I'm going to save our seats." She said, and walked in the direction of the movie theatre. There were four people ahead of me in line. I looked ahead at the price listed on the sign, and gathered my money in one hand. I hated to keep Sonny waiting, but I really was hungry. The food at the movies was most likely sitting out all day, not to mention covered in grease as well.

My eyes wandered down the block in Sonny's direction. I watched her gorgeous brown locks bouncing at her shoulders with every determined step she took. She fit in so well, strutting the streets of New York in her black boots. I traced the lines of her black leather jacket until it cut off at her hips.

Coming out of my daze, I noticed that there were now two people ahead of me in line. Some guy was giving the person running the stand a hard time, something about an unreasonable price.

I looked back over to Sonny, expecting to see her waiting in the ticket line…but my brown-eyed girl was no where to be found. I scanned the block, only to see her trip over the curb of the sidewalk and fall onto the road. Alarmed, I began to walk towards her. I expected her to get up, but she still lay on the pavement. Why wasn't she getting up?

Then I saw the danger of the situation. A large truck was barreling down the street at about 60 miles per hour! I broke into a run, screaming her name. The truck was getting closer, and began honking its horn….Why wouldn't it stop? Why wouldn't someone help her up?

No, no, no…this couldn't be happening! I was running at top speed, still shouting her name. She was barely beyond reach! I felt the adrenaline in my blood, and ran faster than I thought possible. Finally, I reached the edge of the sidewalk and dashed into the road despite the cars honking and people yelling. I swooped Sonny up into my arms and pulled her out of the way of the truck and onto the safety of the sidewalk.

"Sonny, Sonny, are you okay?" I began, but she cut me off.

"I-I tripped, my ankle," She winced, "I couldn't get up. It w-was coming s-so fast!: she said, bursting into tears. She buried her face into my shirt.

"I'm so sorry," I said, trying to comfort her, "But you're okay now, you're safe with me." She looked up at me. I gazed down at the beautiful girl I held in my arms. Her gorgeous eyes met mine; we stared at each other for what felt like hours.

Several voices broke through my thoughts, I soon noticed alarmed faces surrounding us, asking the same questions over and over again;

"Is she hurt?"

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"What happened?" I heard sirens in the distance, and assumed someone had already called the paramedics. I was immensely relieved that Sonny was safe, and I was sure she felt the same way.

-x-

Sonny's POV

Everything had happened so fast…and my ankle HURT. I gazed into Chad's crystal blue eyes, and an instant feeling of safety set over me. I barely noticed the pain as he soothed me and told me everything was alright.

An ambulance soon arrived, and I was taken to a nearby hospital. I had an x-ray taken, a cast put on my ankle, and then went into a hospital room. All I wanted was Chad. As I thought about how amazing what he did was, I heard I knock at the door. He popped in through the door and sat on the bed near me. He opened his mouth to say something, but the doctor walked in at that moment. The doc placed the x-rays on that light-board-thing, and said,

"To sum things up, you have a small crack in your left ankle. You should be okay for a while, but use crutches if you plan on walking. Come in in a few weeks so you can have it checked. I must say, you are one lucky girl. You're boyfriend here got there right in time, he's one special guy." I looked up and smiled at Chad.

"Yes, he is pretty amazing," I said, and with that, the doctor left. Chad took my hand, and stroked his thumb against the back of it. "Thank you, Chad. If it weren't for you, I might've…"

"Shh," he began, cutting me off, "You're okay now. Let's not fantasize about what could've happened, and be grateful for what did," His voice dropped to a whisper, "I love you too much for anything to happen to you." I thought I could feel my heart beating through my chest. His hand moved to my cheek.

"I love you too, Chad." I whispered back. He leaned over, and we kissed. I felt his soft, warm lips against mine for an amazing four seconds. Aside from the physical pain, I had never felt better than I did in that moment.

-x-

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it. I know it was super cliché, but I wanted a happy ending . Please review! Tell me what you thought.

**xoJulia51xo**


End file.
